Breathe Me
by Asherah Isa
Summary: Can Rose handle the pain anymore? A dangerous voice in her head is urging her to do things she never thought about doing. Will she listen to the voice and end her life ? Will she be saved in time? But who can save her after Dimitri has corrupted her heart and soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm here with a new story or sorted of adopted one. I adopted this story from KheyliLoveNeverDies. I will quickly post the first few chapters. They would be similar but I will be editing them. I would like to thank her for allowing me to adopt her story. **

**I would also like to wish my beta THEDIVAISHERE to get well soon.**

* * *

Disclaimer: The song belongs to the singer Sia, most of the plot belongs the acs family's cyberbu/y, and all the characters belong to the very talented Richelle Mead.

* * *

This takes place after Dimitri is turned back to a dhampir, Mason is still dead, and Rose still doesn't know that Abe is her father. They met in blood promise but Janine didn't tell her the truth and neither did Abe. The relationship between them is sort of same like in blood promise.

I recommend listening to this song if you haven't heard it before.

**Chapter 1: No one needs me.**

Breathe Me

Help. I have done it again

I have done it many times before

Hurt myself again today

And the worst part is there's no one else to see who I am

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

And needy, warm me up

And breathe me

Ouch, I have lost myself again

Lost myself, and I am nowhere to be found

I think that I might break

Lost myself again, and I feel unsafe

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Enfold me, I am small

And needy, warm me up

And breathe me

Rose's POV

Love fades. Mine has.

Four words broke Rose Hathaway. I never felt this broken not when we left Dimitri in the cave, not when we didn't find him there, not when he turned strigoi and not when he wanted me to turn strigoi out of the need not love. Those words echoed through my head as I ran from the church to my room at guest housing. I started to bawl my eyes out. Even my best friend, Lissa has turned on me. She's on Dimitri's side, not mine. She was supposed to help me, comfort me. I never thought that my supposed sister/best friend would turn her back on me. Everyone's turned on me. Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Eddie, even Adrian.

Christian was Lissa's boyfriend so he naturally chose her.

Adrian who was supposed to be so in love with me cheated on me with some random moroi.

Eddie, my big brother, blames me for mason's death. He thinks I'm selfish.

I have no one left.

Nobody loves or cares about me. Everyone's turned their backs on me. My own father didn't love or want me growing up. He never came out to me once in my 18 years of life. He abandoned me and so did my mom. She didn't want me ever, so she left me in academy. Never came to visit me or called me. She occasionally sent me a message not out of love but just to remind me to behave. I was a stain to her guardian career. She was ashamed of me.

I suddenly felt numb inside. No anger, no sadness, no hurt and not even betrayal. All I can feel was numbness. I heard someone say-

_**That's right. NO one cares for you. **__**N**__**o **__**one**__** loves you**__**. Not**__** anymore. In fact, they never did. Nobody wants you around.**__** You betrayed everyone. You are a bloodwhore. They are ashamed of being associated with you. Even your own parents are ashamed to call you their daughter. That's the reason they left you. Dimitri left you. Even mason left you. **__**Why don't you do them a favor and **__**leave?**__** Permanently. Forever**__**.**_

The voice was right. If they wanted me gone and out of their lives, then I would make sure that they never see me again. I ran a hand through my hair and wiped my face. Yeah, I should just leave them all alone. At least then they can be happy. They don't have to be ashamed then. Yes, yes I will go away. I will leave. I grabbed my laptop and set it up to record. It faced me as I hit record and sat on my bed.

I sighed heavily and shakily. "I don't know why everybody's pushing me away. I don't know what I did, or said wrong. But I get the hint. You don't want me in any of your lives, and that's okay." I was crying heavily now.

_**At least do this right. You want them happy right or are you so selfish for that. Do this. They will be happy without you.**_

The voice urged me to go on. I took a few more breaths and continued. "I don't know why everybody hates me so much right now. So I'll make you happy by making your wishes come true. So all I can say is, goodbye." I shrugged and leaned over to hit stop recording. I clicked on all the people who should see this. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, my mom, and Dimitri, I emailed the video and closed my laptop. The voice in my head was telling me that it was time. Nobody cared. Nobody will stop me. But the words that really got me to actually pick up the bottle of pills were- Love fades. Mine has.

Lissa's POV

I was just sitting with Dimitri and his family in Dimitri's room. They rushed here from Russia when Dimitri called them saying he was no longer strigoi. He told them he will visit soon but they insisted on coming here. Dimitri was explaining everything while I was there to fill up the gaps when I got an email from Rose. I looked over at Dimitri who must have gotten the same alert. I had currently been filling out college applications while Dimitri and his family hugged and got caught up. I went over to sit by Dimitri and opened up the email. It was a video of Rose. And she had been crying. Her face was tear-streaked and her hair was all over place. All the Belikovs and I watched and listened as Rose began to talk. Her first two sentences broke my heart. She thought I was pushing her away? I don't need her? How could I not? She is me sister, my best friend.

As soon as the video was done, everyone had tears running down their faces as we sprang into action and ran to Rose's room.

I ran faster following Dimitri. Rose is my only family. I can't lose her.

Rose's POV

I was in my bathroom, getting ready to swallow the pills that would release me from my pain. That will make everyone happy and take me out of their lives.

_**Do it, rose. They don't need you. Make them happy**_

The voice urged. But I couldn't get the damn cap off. I had to get the cap off. Suddenly pair of hands was fighting for the bottle. I hadn't realized someone was there until they fought to get the bottle away from me. That someone was Lissa. But I sure as hell refused to give up the bottle. But the bottle slipped from both of her hands and broke and the pills went sailing all over the floor. She ruined them! I got in her face and backed her into a wall screaming, "Look what you did! This is your entire fault!" I sobbed and screamed some more. I wanted to die! Why couldn't they let me die!? It's what they wanted. The least they could do was let me die peacefully.

Lissa's POV

While the Belikovs went for help, I ran to Rose's room. I ran in and Rose grunted, "The damn cap is stuck!" I tried to take the bottle from her but it slipped and broke sending the pills all over the place. She got in my face and backed me into a corner screaming. She said this was my entire fault. I cried knowing it was true. Just then, everyone was there and Janine grabbed her daughter and pulled Rose to her. Janine dragged a screaming and crying Rose to the ground and ran her hand through Rose's hair, saying that "it's alright, everything is okay, you don't really want to die, shh," to sooth her. This was the first time I saw Janine comforting her. Rose was still sobbing but kept repeatedly saying, "I want to die. Let me die." I can't believe this. My sister, my best friend wants to die. This was my fault.

Dimitri's POV

My family and I were shocked at the scene before us. My family cried silently for Rose. I caused this, I thought. I should never have lied and told Rose that I didn't love her. I still did. I just can't forgive myself for what I did to her in Russia. And now, my Roza wanted to die. The strong willed, enjoying every moment of life, the girl I fell in love with, my Roza wanted to die. She thought everyone wanted her to die. My heart broke and shattered into a million pieces at the scene before me. This is all my fault. And I needed to fix it.

Janine's POV

I can't believe that my daughter, my little girl, just attempted suicide. The girl who wanted to live life to its fullest, just attempted suicide. Why on earth did she think that everyone turned their backs on her? She had Lissa and Eddie. Plus, I thought she was dating the Ivashkov boy. Why would she even think of harming herself and giving up on her life so easily? Especially when Lissa cut herself and Rose was furious. What happened that made her decide this. I know I left her but she never once thought about destroying her life for that. Can it be possible that I'm the reason my little girl wanted to die ?

Abe's POV

Janine called me and said that Rose just attempted suicide. I was furious. I'll kill each and every person who drove my baby girl to attempt suicide. She probably thinks that I never loved her. Hell, I'm sure she doesn't even know that I exist. She probably thinks that I never wanted her, let alone try to be in her life. I did. But Janine said it was for the best if I stayed away. Any other woman and I would have fought back, but Janine was a force to be reckoned with. A force that I didn't want to go up against. My job was threatening and for me, safety of my child comes first. So I agreed on staying away from Rose. Especially, since I knew that Janine would get her way on this one whether I liked it or not. But I'm done staying away. The reason I was staying was safety of Rose, my little girl. But now, she just attempted suicide. I can't stay away now. I will have to tell her that I love her, my baby girl. She is so much like me. When I saw her in Russia, I just wanted to hold her and tell her but I couldn't. But now, I will tell her. I grabbed my passport and headed to the airport. I need my baby girl. And she needs me.

Eddie's POV

Oh shit. How could Rose do that. This all my fault. I should have spent more time with her. At least after knowing what happened with Belikov. Mason will never forgive me for leaving Rose alone. Hell, I couldn't forgive myself. She is like a little sister. A girl like Rose could never attempt suicide but she did and its all my fault. I broke my promise to Mason. He told me to take care of her but I didn't. I ignored her after we broke Victor from Tarasov. I was upset because she loved Dimitri and never gave mason a chance. I know its not her fault with who she falls in love with. But I left like I was betraying Mason by helping in saving Dimitri while I couldn't save him.

Mason had made me promised to take care of rose, if anything happens to him. Enough about past, now I will keep my promise to mason. I will protect Rose. I will protect my sister, my best friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like it. I made few changes and added few more words. If you want anyone else pov on this like Christian, Adrian or Belikovs', then tell me. Let me know what you think about this. Suggestions on anyone of my stories are always welcome. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Love-Isa..!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta. **

**Disclaimer: I know it, you guys know it. So, is it really necessary? VA only belongs to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Christian's POV

I was spending some time with Aunt Tasha. She was my only family except my friends. She was here in regards to defense magic program. We were discussing how to put forth our case, when Lissa called me.

"Christian", Lissa's frantic voice came through the phone. She was sobbing and saying something I couldn't make out.

"Lissa, calm down. I can't understand you. Calm down, take a deep breath and say what's wrong", I said. Aunt Tasha looked at me with worried eyes. I heard Lissa take a deep breath and she continued," Chris, Rose... Rose-". She couldn't continue and she started cry again.

"What's wrong with Rose, Lissa?" I asked but she didn't say anything , she continued sobbing.

"Liss, where are you? Tell me, baby" I pleaded.

"Hos – hospital", she said.

"Okay, I'm on my way" I said and gave Aunt Tasha a hug saying I would explain later. She reluctantly let me go and I ran towards hospital.

The first person I saw was Dimitri sitting with his head in his hands in a corner and Eddie leaning opposite him, tears running down his cheeks. Even Janine and people who oddly resembled Dimitri, I suppose Dimitri's family were crying. I saw Lissa, sobbing in a chair. I ran towards her. I hugged her and she sobbed into my chest. I pulled back and cupped her face.

"What happened, Lissa?"

"Rose, Rose she attempted suicide"

"What?" saying I was shocked would be an understatement. Rose is a strong girl, she would never attempt suicide. Hell, she despised Lissa's attempt of cutting herself. She would never try it. I have seen Rose breaking down, after mason's death but she put herself back together. What happened that made her change her view on life?

I left Lissa to get her some water. When I saw my cell, it had received a video, Rose's video. She thinks we don't care. Why would she think that? I care for her, I wouldn't say it out loud but I do care for her. She is like a little sister who argues with me with every little thing. I have been busy with Aunt Tasha few days and she thought we don't care. I gave Lissa water and I didn't realize silent tears running down my cheeks.

Adrian's POV

I was sitting in bar drinking my sorrows away. I cheated on Rose…Why, you ask me? I knew she loved Dimitri but still I thought she would learn to love me but no she didn't. I tried to forget about her by drinking and it led to other things. Well, I'm not proud of many things I have done and this is on top of my list. I was drinking another shot when I heard some idiots in the bar talking about Rose and something about suicide. Rose? Suicide? Both the words can't come in same sentence. I was sure about that. Still, I asked the bar tender what they were talking about. He said that Rose was admitted in hospital for attempting suicide. I didn't believe a word. I took my cell out to call Rose, no maybe Lissa. I can't face Rose, not yet. When I saw an email, sent by Rose, I instantly sobered up. I saw the video and didn't realize that I was running out of the bar towards hospital. I can't believe this. Rose, my Rose wouldn't do that. Why would she? She got Dimitri back, right? She got everything, then why did she attempt suicide? I didn't have any answers because the only person that can answer was lying in a hospital bed. Little dhampir doesn't lose so easily, she doesn't accept defeat and cowardly ways. Then why did she do this? Why? Oh god why? Damn I hope left she's ok!

Rose's POV

I woke up to blinding lights and a white ceiling. I felt groggy and almost wanted to go back to sleep immediately. I heard voices but they sound too distant. "She's awake!" and, "Someone get the doctor!" The voices weren't like the cold voice in my mind. They were warm and worry laced in them maybe even love whereas the voice in my head was cold sending shivers down the spine.

Everything was a bit blurry so I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. I looked to my left and sitting in the chair beside my bed was Lissa. I looked around the room some more and saw Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri, the Belikovs, my mom, and surprisingly Abe.

Why are Belikovs and Abe here?

I closed my eyes not wanting to see them right now. But I did want to see my mom. She's the one person who should love me unconditionally. Her being here proves that she does care. She's never showed up before, but she's here now. And I don't want her to go away. I groaned and said, "Mom?" I heard movement and someone switch places with Lissa.

"I'm right here sweetheart. Do you need anything? Are you thirsty?" She fussed over me as everyone murmured and gave sighs of... relief? Why should they be relieved? I knew they wanted me dead. Did they change their minds? "No why would they change their minds?" said that horrid voice. I swallowed hard and told my mom quietly, "No. I'm tired." She chuckled a bit and said, "The doctor said you'd feel that way for awhile. The medication she's giving you is a bit strong but gets the job done. Are you sure you don't need anything?" I shook my head, switched to lay on my side, curled up into a ball. I heard the others step out to go home and get some rest.

I could feel Lissa's worry, concern, and relief through the bond when she came and squeezed my hand. My mom stroked my hair, kissed my forehead and left as well. When I heard everyone was gone, I sat up fully awake.

Do you really think they care? They don't. They are just acting. They don't care about you. They want you to leave.

I heard the voice again. It was exactly as cold as I remembered. I pulled the IV out of my arm and tossed the covers off. I was a bit dizzy, but nothing I couldn't handle. I needed to leave. I was supposed to die but they wouldn't let me. I shouldn't have left the message; I should have just killed myself. I have to correct my mistake now. I must leave. Just as I was about to leave, the doctor came in and called for a nurse's assistance. I could handle a doctor and a nurse; after all, I'm a trained guardian. I tried to get past her and was almost successful but the nurse had called security. Guardians filled in the room restraining me.

I started screaming at them to let me go, that I shouldn't be here in the first place. The voice in my head started to talk to me again. Encouraging me to fight back. To do something.

Come on Rose. You weren't supposed to live. You should be dead. You don't belong with them. You belong with us. You belong with the dead. You should have died in that car crash. But now your time has come to join us. Join the world of the dead. Leave the world of the living behind.

I knew the voice was right. Everything the voice said was right.

I saw flickering shapes behind security as they were pinning me down. I saw Lissa's family, people from the massacre when I went to take my qualifier, people who died from the Strigoi attack at the ski lodge, people who died in the attack from St. Vlad's, and Mason. They were all beckoning me. Beckoning me to join them. To join the world of the dead. They were here to take me with them.

But then something sharp pricked my neck, my vision went blurry, and blackness surrounded me, pulling me in with it.

Janine's POV

I had just finished showering and changing into clean clothes. I didn't want to leave Rose there alone but I didn't have any option. I was about to call to update Abe on Rose when the doctor called. She said that Rose had another meltdown and kept shouting that "The voice was right" and that she "didn't belong here". I ran down to the clinic in record time, guardian training coming in handy. I talked to the doctor a bit more about the meltdown. She said, "Rose needs some serious help, Guardian Hathaway."

"Isn't there any medication you can give her? Along with... counseling?" I was hoping that with those two things Rose would get better over time. But my hopes were crushed when the doctor said, "I'm sorry, Guardian Hathaway. But medication isn't good enough. Rose needs to be institutionalized, for her own safety and well-being. We'd put her on several medications to avoid this situation again, and make her take one-on-one sessions. This really is the best option we have in order for Rose to get better."

Institutionalized!? I don't want to send my baby to a mental hospital. Those places are awful. I told the doctor thank you and said I'd think about it. I went in and sat with Rose and stroked her hair. My poor baby, I thought. There just has to be another way. There just has to, I'm sure Abe can do something. Yeah, he can definitely do something.

* * *

Was it good? Let me know.

Next update on Sunday or maybe a little early. Tell me, if you want any other POVs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my beta's new family member. I wasn't supposed to post this today but this chapter is for my beta's new little sister as a welcomw to world.**

**Dimitri's POV as requested will be in next chapter I promise.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. The song is "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. And the rest goes to Richelle Mead.**

Chapter 3: Angel

You spend all your time waiting,

For that second chance.

For the break that will make it okay.

There's always some reason,

To feel like you're not good enough.

And as hard at the end of the day,

And need some distraction,

Oh beautiful release.

Memories sing for my pain.

Let me be empty.

Oh, I'll find some piece tonight.

In the arms of the angel,

Fly away from here.

From this dark, cold hotel room.

And the endlessness that you fear.

You are pulled from your wreckage,

From your silent reverie.

You're in the arms of the angel.

May you find some comfort here.

You feel all alone.

And everywhere you turn,

Are vultures and thieves at your back.

The stone keeps on twisting.

You keep on building the lies.

And to make up for all that you lack.

It doesnt make no difference.

Escape it one last time.

It's easier to believe,

In this sweet madness.

Oh, this glorious sadness,

Brings me to my knees.

In the arms of the angel,

Fly away from here.

From this dark, cold hotel room.

And the endlessness that you fear.

You are pulled from your wreckage,

From you silent reverie.

You're in the arms of the angel.

May you find some comfort here?

You're in the arms of the angel.

May you find some comfort here.

Roses POV

When I opened my eyes for the second time, I noticed that I had ended up in a dimly lit room with grey stone walls. It was very bland and plain looking. I was lying on a metal bed with a mattress (which could be mistaken for a stone), sheets, blanket, and a single pillow. There was a desk in the one corner with a single lamp. There was one window. The only thing wrong with it were the bars. The first thought that came to my mind was- Where the hell am I? Last I checked, I was in the hospital. I was trying get to away from the hospital and- I was trying to kill myself. Suicidal, voices in my head, seeing things that I shouldn't, attacking people. Im sure they think I'm mental. They think I'm a hazard to myself and others. But I'm not. The voices in my head were just from spirit rearing its ugly head. I was so depressed and took so much darkness that it drove me over the edge with all that's been going on. And I was only seeing ghosts because my walls were down. And court was in the process of putting up new wards at the time. Why does everything bad have to happen to me? I was pulled from myself session when I heard someone unlocking my door. They cautiously and slowly opened the door up. When they saw I wasn't going to attack, they closed the door and took a few steps toward me.

"Hello Rose. I'm Dr. Emerson. Glad to see that you're finally awake." He smiled and tried to shake my hand, but I refused to.

"Why am I here?" What if my mom sent me here? Or Lissa? Or the Queen? The Queen would find any excuse to get rid of me.

Dr. Emerson sighed. "Well, I can see that you've gathered almost all of the basics. Rose, you're in Tarasov prison. You're here because you have been reported as suicidal, a harm to yourself and others, and possibly psychotic." Tarasov. They put me in Tarasov prison's psychiatric ward. They had caught Victor awhile back after we let him go. So Victor's here. I can't believe they hate me so much that they would put me in a place like this. Lonely and boring as hell. All the doctor's here want to experiment me and jack me up all high on medication that'll make me sleepy. I didn't want that. Or any of this.

"Look, Rose. We only want to help you get better." I glared at him.

"That's not true. You want to experiment me and fill me up on medication that'll make me want to sleep all the time. Send me home! I don't want to be here!" I yelled a bit at the end. I just wanted to go home. Home. Where my nice, comfy bed with a whole pile full of blankets and pillows. Where it's warm and comfortable, not creeptastic. Dr. Emerson sighed once again (his sighing is really starting to get on my last nerve) and said, "I'm sorry, Rose. But it's for the best. Are you up for some visitors? Maybe that'll help?" I didn't know what else to say except yell and attack him, but that'd only land me on more medication and they'd probably sedate me. And I did not want to sleep anymore. So I just nodded and he left to go and get my "visitors". I went to sit on the window ledge. It was cushioned, made to be sat on. They had dressed me in bland grey sweat pants, a grey tank top (even my bra and underwear were grey), and I had a white robe on.

There was a great view (not including the bars of course). A nice green valley of green grass. But my mood dimmed when I looked some more. There were prison walls and security guards all over the place. And the sky was crappy. Grey rain clouds surrounded the whole place, and to top it off, it was raining. I was about to study the layout for an escape plan when my door opened and closed. I turned to find the one person I'd never thought would come and save me just when I needed it most.

Dimitri. Even though I was disgusted with him for saying the things he said to me, I couldn't help but take him in. His tan complexion, long brown hair that felt like silk when you ran your hands through it. And his brown eyes that with one look could make you melt like chocolate. The eyes that were so endless, I couldn't help but get lost in them. Kindness and care always shown in them but today I saw none of that. I saw concern, sadness, self-loathing, pity, shame, and most of all, love.

"What are you doing here? Last I checked, I wasn't wanted around." I said this with venom in my voice. It would have sounded better if my voice hadn't been so hoarse and dry from the lack of water. He saw a glass on my desk and handed it to me. I took it being mindful of making no hand contact.

"Roza," he began. I normally would have said something for him calling me that, but his voice already sounded so... broken. I've never heard him like this. "I made a mistake. Or mistakes. I've made a lot of them and they were with you. I've said things that weren't true."

"What are you getting at, Dimitri?"

He gulped and began again, his emotions making him chocked up and Russian accent thicker, "Back in the church. And all the things after I was changed back."

"What about them?"

"They weren't true." As he said this, a few tears escaped his eyes. He came over to me a bit and got on his knees in front of where I was sitting. With his insane height, he was about my level where I was sitting.

I was stunned. What did he mean he didn't mean them? Did this mean he really did love? I knew I was getting my hopes up, but I needed somebody right now. And the only person that was here showing that they did care about me somewhat, is Dimitri.

"Then why did you say those things?"

He looked down in shame, but continued to explain himself anyways, "I was disgusted with myself. Disgusted that I did all those things to you. I didn't want to hurt you anymore so I thought that pushing you away was the best choice to keep you safe from me." He was still hanging his head but I tilted it up with a finger. I withdrew my hand when he was looking at me again.

"But I told you that what you did didn't matter. And it doesn't. You weren't you. That was someone else without their soul. But the Dimitri I'm looking at right now, I know for sure has a soul. And a good and pure one too." A tear slipped from my eye as I said this. Dimitri cautiously wiped the tear away, lingering a bit longer than necessary.

"I just wanted to keep you safe from me. I didnt want to harm you," he whispered. "And I was wrong. I do love you. So much that it hurts me." By now we were both crying. I didn't care what happened in the past; because all that mattered was the he was here. With me. And he loved me for me with all his heart.

"I love you too." He smiled at this and caressed my cheek. I leaned into his hand and cupped it with my own, grateful for his warmth. There was only one thing that I wanted to do. "Kiss me. Show me that you really love me." And he did. He cupped my face in his hands and crushed his lips to mine. It was one hell of a kiss. Passionate and hungry. Desperate and needy. Desire, love and lust. I wrapped my arms around his neck and eagerly returned the kiss, basking in the love. After we broke the kiss, we laid on the bed together. Me snuggled against his warm, muscular chest and he had his arms wrapped around me, face buried in the hair on the crown of my head. We ended up falling asleep like that and the next thing I knew, it was morning. Dimitri's arms were still wrapped around me and he was still sleeping, snoring lightly. I watched him sleep, so peaceful, and studied his features.

I traced his high cheekbones, lips, eyelids, and eyebrows. I just relished in the being that was him. This moment was absolutely perfect. And I didn't want anything or anyone to disturb it. To have time stop and be in this loving moment forever.

**Dimitri's POV is next I promise. Suggestions are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. My laptop backfired me and trust me writing with your cellphone is too hard.**

**Here is Dimitris POV as promised. Its little too short for my liking but thats all I could do. I would like to thank for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**

Ilovesos9467: thank you for the review. It took me little time to put Dimitris thoughts into words. What can I say, he is complex man!

Luciinwaters: I loved your idea and I would like to incorporate it but with a little twist. Thank you for your review.

Doclover: I m sorry if this update is late. But life is being tough. Anyways thank you for the review.

AlexRoseRusso: even I realized that it went little too well. But dont worry next chapter will make it up for that. But you have to keep in mind, that Rose is little confused right now and she was always too forgiving where Dimitri is involved. Dont you think? Thank you for the review.

**Here is your chapter guys! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: VA belongs to R.M**

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

The doctor asked everyone to leave as soon as Rose slept. I didn't want to leave but I had to. I was never so happy to see Rose's brown eyes. She scared everyone to death. Even the great guardian Janine cried. I never saw guardian Hathaway fuss over Rose. I was shocked to see, Zmey, the snake in here. When Rose woke up, she was shocked and confused to see us all there. But why? She didn't expect to us to be there. Maybe she didn't expect me to be there but why others. But now it doesn't matter. Whatever happened was in past. I will show my Roza that I love her. I will never leave her alone. My own mother slapped me, when I told her everything. She made me promise to apologize to Rose and get her back. Its not like I wasn't going to but their words encouraged me more. My little sister, Vika was sobbing uncontrollably and my grandmother was muttering how stupid I was to do that. I do agree with them and I deserve whatever Rose makes me do. But I will make sure she knows that I love her.

I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I was about to go to guest housing , when I saw Guardian Hathaway running down the halls in a speed that even strigoi can't compete in. I followed her wondering if it was something about Rose. I followed her to the hospital. It was definitely about my Roza.

I saw her talking to Rose's doctor. The doctor was informing her about the other meltdown she had after we all left. She kept screaming that the voice is right and she didnt belong here.

"Rose needs some serious help, guardian Hathaway", the doctor said.

"Isn't there any medication you can give her? Along with... counseling?" guardian Hathaway asked with desperation clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Guardian Hathaway. But medication isn't good enough. Rose needs to be institutionalized, for her own safety and well-being. We'd put her on several medications to avoid this situation again, and make her take one-on-one sessions. This really is the best option we have in order for Rose to get better."

Institutionalized!? They are going to institutionalize my Roza. They cant do that. This is all my fault. I just destroyed Rozas future with my words. I destroyed her with four words. I destroyed everything she dreamt of. Being a guardian was top priority and now they are sending her away, all because of my stupid mistake.

I have to do something I cant let them take Roza away. I walked to the doctors office and knocked.

"Come in", a voice called.

"Mr. Belikov, what a surprise! What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know about Rose", I said.

"Yeah, you were her mentor. But I cant disclose any information since you are not a family", he said.

"I know about her being institutionalized. I heard you talking to Guardian Hathaway. I just want to know is there any way to possibly stop this? Please, doctor. Rose means lot to me and everyone else"

"I m sorry, but there is nothing I can do or anyone can do. Its all for Roses benefit," he said. I sighed defeated and walked out thanking him.

I walk to guardian quarters thinking about ways to stop Rose from being institutionalized. Maybe we can run away together. But will Roza trust me enough to come with me? I was walking through a small garden where I heard voices, one belonging to guardian Hathaway and the other belonging to none other than Zmey. Why she talking to him? I walked closer to hear what they are saying. I heard my Rozas name. Maybe I can save Roza. Zmey is known for his manipulative ways. Maybe he can help me. I will be paying anything in return for that.

"No, Abe. They are going to institutionalize her, my baby girl", guardian Hathaway said crying and oddly enough Zmey was comforting her.

"I wont let that happen, Janine. She is my daughter too," Abe said. My Roza is Zmeys daughter?!

"I will have to make few calls. I will see you later, red", he said and walked off after giving her a hug. I don't doubt Rose is his daughter. Rose shares a lot of his character. For the second time today, I felt utter relief. Since, Roza is Zmeys daughter, I have no doubt that he will stop from Roza being taken away.

I walked to cafeteria instead of going to guardian quarters. I sat there in the corner thinking about moments I shared with Roza, in the academy.

I didn't know how long I sat there, but Vika's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Dimka", Vika rushed towards me hugging me and crying. I hugged her back.

"What happened?"

"They... they took Roza away", my world came crashing down at her words.

They took my Roza away, all because of me.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is almost done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Did I do something wrong in last chapter? If so, then please tell me. I got only 2reviews last chaptet that was pretty disappointing.**

**Ilovesos9467: Thanks for the review!**

**Lucinwaters: Thanks to you too for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own** the** plot. The song is "Lonely" by Christina Perri. Everything else goes to Richelle Mead**.

* * *

2 a.m. Where do I begin?

Crying off my face again

The silent sound of loneliness

Wants to follow me to bed

I'm a ghost of a girl

That I want to be most

I'm a shadow of a girl

That I used to know well

Dancing slowly in an empty room

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again

Too afraid to go outside

For the pain of one more loveless night

This loneliness will stay with me

And haunt me until I fall asleep

I'm a ghost of a girl

That I want to be most

I'm a shadow of a girl

That I used to know well

Dancing slowly in an empty room

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again

Broken pieces love

A barely breathing story

Where there once was love

Now there's only me

And the lonely

Dancing slowly in an empty room

Can the lonely take the place of you?

I sing myself a quiet lullaby

Let you go and let the lonely in

To take my heart again

Rose's POV

When I woke up, I knew it was too good to be true. I woke up on my bed alone and the glass that I had drank from was still full. I just lied on my bed and cried wishing that what had happened yesterday was real. But disappointment was a real pain in the ass, brings you down even more. It was just a dream or maybe I imagined it. I couldn't stop tears that flowed down my face.

I cried for about a half hour when Dr. Emerson walked in with a nurse. "Good morning, Rose. I hope you had a nice sleep". Of course I had a nice sleep with your stupid medicines and my damn hallucinations.

" Ms. Johnson, the nice nurse here, will be here at night and in the mornings to give you your medication. I managed to find some that wouldn't make you so drowsy. After you take your medication, you'll be going out in the wing next door where you can communicate and spend some time with the other patients." He said this all with a smile on his face which irked me on a whole new level. I didn't say anything. Staying quiet and going out to 'mingle' with the other patients would give me a chance to find a way to escape and if it comes to it, something to kill myself with.

After Dr. Emerson left, the nurse didn't even bother with small talk. She just handed me my medication and made sure I swallowed. With her watching me the way she was, there was no escaping of me taking my medication. After I swallowed down probably ten different pills, Ms. Johnson led me down the long corridor of the psychiatric ward and straight into a large, brightly lit room with not many other patients.

"Not many other patients get the privilege to interact with others. We send most of the psychiatric patients here because interacting with others helps and it's healthy. That's why you are here." She walked away and closed the doors behind her, leaving me to stand there. I didn't understand what was nice about her. She definitely seems a bitch to me. Who am I to complain after al mental patient here.

When I turned around, on a couch playing cards was the one person I had hoped to never see again. Victor Dashkov. I walked over and sat on the couch across from him. "Lonely playing by yourself, isn't it?" I asked him, engaging in a possibly highly dangerous conversation. He looked up from his card game and shock came clear all over his face. He quickly regained his composure and smiled.

"Not really. Solitaire is about beating your personal best. It's a competition in beating yourself. What an unexpected surprise, Rosemarie! What brings you here to the most 'delightful' prison we call Tarasov?"

I sat back making myself comfortable for the long conversation ahead of me. "What do you think I'm here for?"

"You wouldn't be here willingly. What is it that you need? Advice, answers, information?"

I glared at him and said, "You are the last person I would even go to for that stuff. I'd only be asking you for that stuff if I was terribly desperate, which isn't often."

"Then why are you here?"

I sighed. "They think I'm insane. Suicidal. A danger to myself and others. Does that about sum it up for you?"

I expected him to laugh but instead, he tilted his head and stared at me. "A family member has to admit you. I know you wouldn't just admit yourself..." Realization spread across his face. "They've betrayed you. All of them. What about your Russian lover? Wouldn't he have been the one to step up and prevent this from happening."

I became numb about this. I started to stare off blankly at a wall and distantly said, "Dimitri and I are no longer... infatuated with each other. He was the one who caused this and allowed them to take me away." I got up as I saw the nurse that escorted me here came towards us. "Sorry, Victor. Time's up. Until next time." He just stared at me as I walked away, his eyes boring into my back. **_You will kill Victor. For all that he has done to you. But first, you just get the information he holds to get out of here. Then kill him._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: sorry guys! I know I m late, again. But, days are a little hectic with family and friends and its going to get busier. Next week, I m going on vacation and I m not sure if my parents will allow me to bring my laptop. I'm trying my best to update. So, I have come up with one solution. No, I m not taking a break or anything. I can send a short preview to everyone with their reviews. That's the only thing I can come up with. If you guys have any other ideas, please tell me.**

**R2R time:**

_Luciinwaters: _thank you for the review. I would have loved to take victor out to but it will make rose slow considering victor's health.

_Epoehler: _let me start with, I missed your reviews and your opinions. Glad to have you back. Anyways, I m trying to make victor a good person (as good as, he can possibly get). And I guide her. Thanks for the review.

_Doclover:_ thanks for the review.

_Ilovesos9467: _thanks for the review. Rose will probably go a little insane (*wink)

_Fiera Hathaway: _thank you for reading. I m glad you liked it.

_Guest: thank you_

* * *

_._

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. The song is "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette. The rest goes to R****i****chelle Mead.**

Like anyone would be

I am flattered by your fascination with me

Like any hot-blooded woman

I have simply wanted an object to crave

But you, you're not allowed

You're uninvited

An unfortunate slight

Must be strangely exciting

To watch the stoic squirm

Must be somewhat heartening

To watch shepherd need shepherd

But you you're not allowed

You're uninvited

An unfortunate slight

Like any uncharted territory

I must seem greatly intriguing

You speak of my love like

You have experienced love like mine before

But this is not allowed

You're uninvited

An unfortunate slight

I don't think you unworthy

I need a moment to deliberate

RPOV

I sat in my window seat and stared outside. It was sunny today. This was as close to soaking in its warmth as I was going to get in this hellhole. I was glad to at least see it.

The voices were telling me to get friendly with Victor. To do whatever it takes to get the information, to get out of here. And I will. I don't belong here.

_**Do whatever it takes.**_

DPOV

My visit with Roza was wonderful. She had forgiven me. I couldn't get the kiss we shared out of my mind. I had missed the touch of her soft lips and running my hands through her silky hair. The feeling of having her next to me. I just wished I could have stayed with her since I couldn't take her home.

Meeting Roza in Tarasov wasn't as easy as I thought. After lot of begging and few connections. I finally could meet her. I know how much Roza feared of ending up in a place like Tarasov. And now one of her worst nightmares has come true. If I could trade places with her, I would in a heartbeat.

I was released from court shortly after Roza was sent to Tarasov. They had decided that I was no longer Strigoi. My family is practically forcing me to come back home to Russia with them. The rest of my hometown still thinks I'm dead. So, I was currently in my room packing my meager belongings. I was reluctant to go back home to Russia. Too many bad memories await there. But I have to go back, face my demons. So that I could be with Roza when she is released. I don't want to leave her there, but there is very little I could do now. Though, I know for sure, that Abe won't let Roza stay there for too long.

RPOV

I had stopped taking the tablets that stupid nurse brings in. if I want to get out of here, I have to be in full control , not on some sleep meds or whatever that tablets were for. I realized that taking the tablets are playing tricks on my mind. Sometimes, knocking me out of conscious and sometimes I can't sleep, even if I tried.

I went down to 'interact' with the other patients again. I found Victor playing cards again. Being in Tarasov is making him insane or maybe the disease is finally getting to him. He can play cards or do whatever he wants. Well, who I am to judge.

_**Get to work.**_

"How do you get out of here?" I asked as I sat across from him.

"Straight to the point now are we?" I just stared at him waiting for my answer, my guardian mask in place. "Very well then. Even I know that you don't belong in a place like this, Rosemarie. You have yet, to do great things for Moroi world. Things, yet to discover, about yourself and others."

"What do you mean; I'll do great things for the Moroi world?" That one part had caught me off guard.

"Protecting our world, of course. The people who live in the shadows are destined for greatness. You, my dear, are one of few who are in strong contact with the shadow world. You teeter on the edge of insanity everyday and fight to stay sane. There is a legend. It says those whom are shadow-kissed, will either lead our race into doom by leading the Strigoi to greatness. Or to fiercely and fearlessly protect the Moroi world by destroying all Strigoi."

"You're saying that I could end the war between Moroi and Strigoi. How could I possibly do that? I m just like any other ordinary guardian."

"In order to embrace your full destiny, you must embrace the powers of the shadows. The shadows are strong, you know how strongly they can take over your mind, overpower you. Embrace it. Contain this power, focus it on another person, and it could kill them. Dead. The shadows would easily consume whomever you were to focus the powers on. As simple as 1, 2, 3."

I stared at him in astonishment, interest, and curiosity. I would definitely have to look into this. But my main priority is getting out of this hell-hole. "How do you get out of here?" I asked in a slow, but eerily tone. He pulled a key out of his pocket and carefully slipped it into my hand, making sure nobody would see. Luckily, they kept cameras out of this room. I slipped it into my bra, knowing nobody would be touching me to check there.

"That should unlock your window. At exactly midnight, the guards come in to switch places. You'll have approximately three minutes to get from your window to the gates and climb them. I'm sure you know how to wire a car. Discreetly then drive out of here and be on your way."

"Why are you helping me?" I questioned merely out of curiosity.

"I'm an old man now about to die out of a disease. Believe me, or not, Rosemarie but I do want the moroi world safe. Maybe, my ways were wrong but my motives were true", he said.

I looked at him a moment more and said, "Thank you," then walked back to my room.

I waited till midnight like Victor said. I made my move and safely made it to and over the gates. I was hurrying on my way when a car almost hit me. It stopped 2 inches from me, my hands braced on the hood expecting impact. When I looked inside the car I saw...

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Have a nice day/ evening!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to THEDIVAISHERE13 for being the awesome beta.**

**Thanks forthe reviews, follows an favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. The song is "Zombie" by The Cranberries. Everything else belongs to Richelle Mead.**

Another head hangs lowly

Child is slowly taken

And the violence

Cause of silence

Who are we mistaken

But you see, it's not me

It's not my family

In your head, in your head

They are fighting'

With their tanks and their bombs

And their bombs and their guns

In your head, in your head

They are quiet

In your head, in your head

Zombie, zombie, zombie

What's in your head, in your head?

Zombie, zombie, zombie, oh

Another mother's breaking'

Heart is taken over

And the violence

Cause of silence

We must be mistaken

It's the same old team

Since 1916

In your head, in your head

They're still fighting'

With their tanks and their bombs

With their bombs and their guns

In your head, in your head

They are dying

In your head, in your head

Zombie, zombie, zombie

What's in your head, in your head?

Zombie, zombie, zombie, oh

RPOV

Dimitri.

I saw Dimitri. What the hell? What is he doing here? Never mind that. He was my new ride. I went around to the passenger side, opened the door, got in, and turned my head to Dimitri. "Drive," I demanded. He looked at me dumb-struck. So this time, I yelled.

"DRIVE! NOW!" He still didn't drive.

"Why aren't you driving!? Let's go!" I shouted getting frustrated with him.

"Roza. What are you doing out of the hospital?" he said calmly as if talking to a child.

_**Lie**_

I heard the voice. I did. "They let me out. They said I'm all better. Someone was going to drive me home, but since you're here, you can drive me. Now let's go." He stared at me, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, Roza," he said, "You still don't know that I can always tell when you are lying to me. You escaped didn't you? Roza, I don't like you being in that place, but you need to get better and-" I cut him off.

"Dimitri. I have been in there long enough! I only get an hour outside of my prison cell and that's not enough. They drug me up all day like with at least ten different pills and I. Have. Had. Enough! Now drive before I literally go insane, push you out of the car, and drive off without you!" He regarded me carefully. He took his sweet time coming up with a response.

"Alright. I'll drive."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. I had actually thought that I'd have to push him out of the car.

"Really. Where are we heading?" he asked. I had no idea.

"As far away from this hell-hole as possible."

"Okay then. Let's go." He started the car. I didn't even bother with my seatbelt. Seatbelts were totally overrated. He pulled back out of the entryway and took the back road back to the main road. We drove in silence. After a couple of hours Dimitri burst.

"Roza, talk to me. I haven't even talked to you since the last time I visited. I just want to hear you voice. Just say something, anything." It wasn't a dream. That night he visited was real! It was real!

"It wasn't a dream," I whispered.

"What? What do you mean it wasn't a dream," he asked completely confused.

"You didn't come back after that, you weren't even there when I woke up. The glass that I had drunk from was full. I just assumed it had all been a dream."

"No! You ended up drinking the whole glass, so I got you a new one. I wasn't there when you woke up; because the nurses kicked me out saying visiting hours were over for the night. I would have been back sooner, but I had my final trial declaring that I'm not Strigoi anymore. I'm so sorry, Roza. I never meant to make you feel so sad."

I paused. "Pull over," I eventually said. He drove a bit more and then pulled over on the side of the road. It was light out now so no Strigoi problems. I turned to face him. I unbuckled his seat belt and moved across the space between us to straddle him. I cupped his face in my hands and leaned our foreheads against one each other. "Don't leave me. Promise that you won't leave me. You're all I have. You're the only one that made the effort to come and see me, and you were my get-away ride. Despite everything, you really never gave up, did you?"

"No! I only said the things I did, because I was feeling so guilty for what I did to you in Russia. I couldn't bear it. But I have you now and I don't plan on ever letting you go." I kissed him. The kiss was fiery, passionate, a release of pent up emotion. After we broke apart and I sat back in my seat, Dimitri did something that was unbelievable. "I meant it when I said that I don't plan on ever letting you get away again. Marry me, Roza. Be mine forever."

What? Marry him. I couldn't form any words so I nodded my head.

He leaned over to me this time, kissed me, and then started the car again. "Let's go, Roza." So we drove some more, stopping at a human motel for the night. We ended up in Idaho. Next stop, Las Vegas. Where we can get married. After that, we'd get fake passports to Australia. The last place anyone would think to go. That night, I lay with Dimitri, his arms around me, and slept through the night without the voices waking me up from nightmares.

I could feel each water droplet running down my face as it headed toward the direction of gravity. _**Kill him. He does nothing but inflict pain, suffering, and destruction towards your soul and others. He must go. Then you must kill the others.**_

'No!' I thought. 'I can't kill Dimitri. He promised he wouldn't leave this time. No matter how things get tough.'

I breathed in the scent of strawberries and pomegranate trying to calm myself.

_**He had promised to protect you, didn't he? But he was also the one to try to kill you. He also loved you once, promised you that he won't hurt you but he did. How can you trust him again?**_

_**Kill them before they hurt anyone else. But save Vasilisa for last. She will know you are coming once you kill the others. Build up her fear, her anxiety. Make her realize that this is what you felt every time you sacrificed yourself and saved her. You never wanted to die for her. You think it's unfair, unjust. You-**_

'NO! I can't and I won't kill everyone. No! Shut up! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!'

My conversation with the voices was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Roza? Are you almost done in there?"

"Yeah," I called back. "I'll be done in just a minute." I shook my head and finished rinsing off. I stepped out of the motel shower and dried myself off. I got myself dressed in sweat pants and a tank top and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and walked out into the bedroom. I saw Dimitri sitting on the bed setting out various boxes of food. Dimitri turned, saw me, and smiled.

_**Now is the time, kill him.**_

"Room service is here. I ordered bacon, hash browns, some eggs, French toast, chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate doughnuts, and some orange juice. I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for, so I ordered it all." He came over, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed. We sat down and I put a little bit of everything onto my plate. I was hungry from lack of eating. I didn't eat much when I was in the institution. "After we eat, we can get back on the road. We'll be in Las Vegas late tonight. We can go shopping tomorrow and schedule an appointment with a chapel." I nodded my head and ate a bite of pancakes.

Dimitri sat his plate down on the nightstand and took mine. He looked at me and asked, "What's wrong? And don't tell me your fine, because I can tell something's off. What's going on, Roza?" My eyes filled with tears.

"I can't tell you," I whispered.

"Why not? You can tell me anything, Roza." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I shook my head. "I don't want you to get hurt." My voice wavered with thick emotion.

"I won't get hurt. I promise." Dimitri pulled me to his chest.

"I don't want to kill you," I whispered. "I don't want to kill anyone."

"What do you mean, Roza?" Dimitri asked, his voice sounding alarmed and concerned.

_**Kill him, Rosemarie. He doesn't want you. He is just acting. Use your time. Kill him.**_

"They won't shut up. No matter how many times I try to tell them shut up, they won't stop. I don't want to listen."

"Who's 'they', Roza?"

Don't tell, Rosemarie. He will send you back there. Kill him, now is your only chance. Kill him.

"The voices. They're stuck inside my head and I can't get them out." I started breathing faster, in a panicky way. I pulled away from Dimitri and dashed to the other side of the room. I sat down and wrapped my arms around myself. I started to dig my nails into the skin of my arms and droplets of dark-red blood flowed from the puncture wounds. Tears were running down my face as I dug my nails further into my arms.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri jump off the bed and run over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and tried to remove my nails that were embedded inside my own skin. He grabbed both of my wrists in one hand and ran his other hand over my hair repeatedly. He rocked me back and forth and said, "Shh. Shh, Roza. It's okay. Everything's all right. I'm here. Shh."

Tears ran down my face as I cried. "Why won't the voices get out of my head?" I sobbed. "Dimitri?"

"I'm here Roza, and I'm never going anywhere again." He said soothingly. He holds me as I sob.

_**Now's your chance kill him now!**_

That time I listened. I attacked.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Have a nice day/ evening!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks for reminding that there are still people out there reading this. This is for all of you people that reminded me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

* * *

"**Now's your chance kill him now!"**

That time I listened. I attacked.

I caught his shoulders and pushed him back. His head hit the narrow table but he quickly recovered and blocked my blow to his stomach. He held my fist and turned me around so my back was facing his chest and held me, while I was struggling to get free.

"Calm down, Roza! This is not you. Roza, please listen to me", he murmured.

"**Kill him, rose. He is just pretending. He doesn't care for you. He doesn't love you. Take the power from us. Kill him"**

"No no. I don't want to kill you"

"You don't have to do what they say Roza. Listen to my voice not theirs"

**Rose, you know he is going to leave you once he takes you back to court. You know the truth rose. Kill him and run. Your freedom is waiting.**

Dimitri was still whispering in my ear but I didn't understand a word he said. The voices in my head grew louder.

**Kill him, rose. He left you. He took away your future. He took away Lissa. Kill him….**

Finally I snapped. I grabbed as much darkness as possible and struggled to get free. Dimitri's grip loosened and I turned. I hit him on his nose, he staggered back and before he could recover I punched his temple knocking him out.

And I ran. I don't know where I was going. I was just running blindly down the street and finally I reached a park. I sat down in the corner and cried.

What did I do?

**You did the right thing rose. He would have put you back in that locked room. You saved yourself in time. We are proud of you.**

No, I didn't. He loves me. He won't do that.

**He will. He is pretending you know that. He doesn't love you. No one loves you. You are not worth it.**

"Shut up just shut up", I shouted at the voices clutching my head.

_**Lissa's POV**_

"What? How is that possible?" Abe shouted in the phone.

"I don't care. Find her now", he snapped the phone shut and started pacing the floor.

Everyone was here in Abe's room asking for an update on Rose. Everyone was looking at him with worried eyes and finally Janine asked, "Are you going to tell us?"

"Rose ran from tarasov?" he said running a hand through is hair.

"What? How?" Janine stuttered.

"That's not possible", Karolina said.

"Well its rose. For her, its possible", I found myself saying with a small smile.

"That is something you can expect from rose", Christian added with a smile.

"Yeah, if she can break out victor. She can also break out", Eddie said.

"This is serious. If they catch her again, all the chances of getting her out of there are gone", Abe snapped at us.

"This girl, can't she wait for a day or two. I would have been able to get her out but now there is no chance. They won't let her go that easily"

"Calm down, Abe. You will find her before they do", Janine tried to console him.

**Rose's POV**

I left the park before anyone can notice my presence there. I'm sure the moroi world is trying to find their escaped prisoner or patient or whatever.

I discreetly made my way to the street corner waiting for the darkness to fall so I could just steal a car and be gone from here. I waited till dark and the slowly made my way to a car suddenly there was a flash on my face.

"There she is", the voice shouted and I ran. I knew they would come here.

**Told you so. Dimitri informed them. You should have killed him when you had chance. You are pathetic.**

And the voice is back. I ran down the street shielding myself in darkness. I would have fought them but there are too many of them. They sure have heard my reputation. I was running down the street when suddenly out of nowhere a hand grabbed me and pulled me to a corner. One hand covered my mouth and the other held my hand. The person slowly backed away to a corner and then escaped in darkness out of sight with me still struggling to get free of him.

* * *

**Author's note: I know this is very short chapter but I need your HELP.**

**Some questions for you people and answer is not compulsory but necessary.**

**Do you think Dimitri should find rose?**

**Do you think Abe should find her before Dimitri?**

**Give me some ideas because I took such a long break that I forgot where I want this story to go. Sorry.**

**Love- Isa..!**

**Review always encourage me to update faster..! *winks***


End file.
